


I'll Be Anyone For You

by Sinesthero



Series: We're In This Together Now [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Crying, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Paddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Small dom, Spanking, Tall Sub, literally its a fic about Daddy Kink, pain play, so don't be mad when you click and there's Daddy/Boy dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero
Summary: Vaughn didn't know his boyfriend still harbored any secret desires. August is ready to reveal the final one.
Relationships: August/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Series: We're In This Together Now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462549
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You do not have to have read Wanderers and Cast Offs to enjoy this fic. This is several months into the relationship begun in that fic. Vaughn telecommutes doing financial work for Atlas while helping August run the Purple Skag. 
> 
> Also, I know I haven't finished that fic yet, but I will. I just had to get this out of my system first. :D

The recently renovated bedroom of the apartment over the Purple Skag was dimly lit by a bedside lamp on August’s nightstand. He lay in silence next to his partner as they wound down their day.

After a quarter-hour of quiet, He worked up the nerve to say what he was thinking about. “Uh, Babe?”

To better listen, Vaughn rolled onto his back, “Hmm?” Whenever his lover had something to say, it was important to listen as August often waited until late at night to share his most private thoughts.

Although this was difficult for him, he blond continued, “If there was… something I wanted us to try… like sexually… and it was kinda weird... you wouldn’t mock me… even if you weren’t into it, right?” There were few things August feared more than rejection.

Scoffing, Vaughn said, “You mean like the time you teased me mercilessly about my robot porno vids for like a half hour?”

August chuckled at the memory of his own hypocrisy, “To be fair, I wasn’t judging you, and it was funny.”

Vaughn turned on his side, intrigued and nudged him, “Well I won’t judge you, so go on. You can’t shock me. The worst I’ll do is say ‘no’.”

Abandoned by his courage, August aborted the mission, “Nah, forget it. It’s nothing.” All the attention was too much. He started rolling over toward his nightstand.

Vaughn threw his leg and arm across August wrestling him on his back against the mattress. “Oh, no no. No backing out now. You had the balls to get this far, Honeyboy. What do you want?”

August licked his lips and looked embarrassed, but stopped fighting the pin. "Come on."

Wolfishly grinning, Vaughn commanded, “Spill it.” His fingers found a nipple beneath August’s T-shirt and pinched it.

“Ow! Quit it!” He exclaimed. Self consciously, he spoke “Ok, so when we’re playing power games… what if, instead of Sir or Your Majesty, I called you…” there was a full sigh before he murmured, “Daddy.”

Vaughn’s jaw dropped momentarily before he caught himself, “That’s… wow, yeah. I can be Daddy, but…”

August waited for the catch. Although he trusted his partner, experience proved there usually was one.

The accountant’s eyes glinted with delight. “You need to explain to me what that means to you.” It surprised him that his partner had any secret desires left after banging every which way across the public and private rooms of the Purple Skag.

“Ugh.” August’s eyes rolled up into his head. For such a masculine man, he was full of melodrama, “You’re killing me.”

Vaughn said airily, “That’s not too much to ask.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I’m not a mind reader. I don’t have that power so you need to use words.”

As soon as the patronizing began, Annoyance flashed in August’s eyes, “Shut up. I’ll try to explain it... if you stop gawking at me like you’re gonna eat me.”

“If eating you is part of this fantasy, I’m game.” Lasciviously, Vaughn wiggled his thick eyebrows up and down. “Come on. Tell me who Daddy is and what you need him to do for or… to you.”

Although it caused him deep, existential agony, August said, “So he’s like you; capable, hot and so on.”

Vaughn beamed. “Aww.”

To explain this was pure hell, but he carried on anyway, “Except he’s strict, a real hard ass… but he loves me without strings attached. There’s no fucking up so bad that he wouldn’t forgive.”  
Vaughn’s brows furrowed. “Strict, you say. Does my Honeyboy need a spanking?” he prodded gently. Though pain play was a typical pastime time for the couple, this seemed different. Still, he felt he owed August an open mind.

After a lengthy pause, August sighed out the word, “Yeah,” as a bright pink blush bloomed on his cheeks. “I need a… real ass whipping.” He closed his eyes to hide from the other’s expression. “And I want you to be… hard on me. I need tears… humiliation… the works.” Almost as an afterthought he added, “Then fuck me until I can’t walk straight. Kiss and make it all better. Whatever.”

Vainly, Vaughn tried to keep the surprise from his voice, “Is that even a thing that can happen? I’ve… whipped you way hard and you’ve never cried.” He trailed off, never having imagined his lover craved discipline. Pain, sure, but punishment?

At this, the blonde opened his eyes once more. “Yeah, well… you never set out with the goal. Everything we’ve done so far has been more… sexy, but with a little more relentlessness… you could get there. But if it’s too much for you, don’t have to.”

“So… I’m not opposed to it, in theory… but I have to ask you a serious question and I’d like you to be honest with me.”

“Out with it.” August closed his eyes closed to slits.

“Is there any possibility that doing this might trigger awful memories or a panic attack?”

August looked away, resenting the very question.

Until the other replied, Vaughn kept speaking, “You grew up with physical abuse... not unlike this. It’s well within my rights to have concerns about fucking up and sending you to a dark place without meaning to.”

August’s head shook against his pillow, “Nah. Babe. It’s fine. Honestly, the shit she said to me hurt worse than her hands ever did.”

“Are you sure? I won’t slap your face since you told me that is a trigger for you, but is there anything else I should avoid?”

“No. Hold to that and we’re good. Also, I haven’t had a panic attack in a while,” He grumbled.

Vaughn’s mind was bursting with queries, “Ok, another question.”

August sighed again.

Vaughn fixed him with a stern look, “Don’t sigh at me because I need us to talk this out.”

Upon hearing this August’s eyes rolled again, "Fine." He was rewarded with another nipple pinch.

“What is it you want to get out of this? Do you feel like you need punishment?”

Wriggling underneath him, August said, “Maybe? I’ve got this ache in my bones like I get when I’m gonna go off the rails and do something stupid. I’m in the mood to pick fights with everyone… even with you.”

“You have been a little surlier than usual,” Vaughn observed.

“The old me would get drunk… or do a bunch of drugs. I’d find some way to hurt myself and that… wouldn’t be respectful of you. So I just need to get pulled apart and put back together again… like a gun, or an engine.”

Vaughn hummed in thought as he considered the request. It always helped him to rephrase for clarity, “So… Daddy provides you with the loss of control over your situation and pain you crave, but also… an emotional catharsis. That’s followed by a sexual release all wrapped up in the devotion of a forceful man who loves you deeply. Someone who wants what’s best for you. Am I hot or cold?”  
August considered it before he agreed, “Hot. That’s exactly it. Just take me in hand.”

Vaughn forced eye contact on him by using his hand to tilt up the other's chin. “Will you be a good boy for me, or are you going to make me wrestle you.”

The ghost of a grin bent up the corners of his lips, “Well… I’ll protest, but I won’t fight. You’ll still have to hold me down for it… and I don’t want restraints for this. Daddy doesn’t need chains.“ He said it like it was a simple known fact.

“Oh ho, I see.” Vaughn grinned. “Well, what my Honeyboy wants… he gets.” Leaning down, he kissed August on the stubbled cheek before putting his lips to his ear and speaking in a sultry croon, “Daddy will take excellent care of you tomorrow.” He moved his leg so his lover had freedom of movement once more.

August shivered but stayed put, even when released. “Thank you. I figured this might freak you out, so I’ve put off asking.”

“Dude, you think a little daddy kink is too out there for me? Pssssh. I’ll be anyone for you.”

August replied sheepishly, “Part of me assumed you would be cool but, It’s still hard to say some things aloud.”

Vaughn gazed at him with dreamiest bedroom eyes, “I can't state enough how mega hot it is that you’re being open about what you want, even when it’s difficult.”

“Thanks,” August said, before stretching out an arm to turn off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

“It’s important that I have your trust.” There was a moment of silence before Vaughn said, “Which leads me to my worry that I might have a hard time with making you cry. If I need to end things before we get there because it doesn’t feel right, I will… You need to know that.”

“I know how you operate and I don’t want you doing anything that’ll upset you for having done it. Consent matters for you too.”

“I’ll make sure you're well cared for, no matter what happens.”

“Thanks, babe. Also, I might not always want to get punished by Daddy. The uh, spanking is just what I need this time.”

At this, Vaughn nodded eagerly. “Daddy can spoil you, too. I like a dynamic that let’s me treasure you.”

August chuckled, glad of the dark that covered his ceaseless blush. “Good.”

Vaugh echoed, "Good." Then he said with all the authority his tired brain could muster, added, “Tomorrow after your shift… come upstairs and get ready.”  
“Okay.” August said in easy agreement.

“Then, put on those really worn, tight jeans… the ones that make your butt pop.”

“Heh. The pair that make you all handsy?”

“The same. I will also put out a pair of underwear.”

“Am I going to hate them?” August asked.

“Probably.” Vaughn replied, grinning in the dark. “Then you’ll sit down here on the bed. When all ready, call me and Daddy will come in and deal with his wayward Honeyboy.”

August shivered in anticipation before he said, “You’re the fucking best.” He shifted on his side to grapple Vaughn and squish the man into a firm hug.

Vaughn didn’t struggle. He encouraged all affections August wanted to lavish on him. With a firm hand, he patted the larger man’s back. “I’m pretty decent… moderately ok, at least.”

August wouldn’t hear of it, “Nope. The best.” He groped Vaughn’s butt and cuddled him aggressively.

“It really depends on the criteria.”

August chuckled, “On all of them. Now shut your hole, nerd. We got to sleep.” He kissed Vaughn’s lips to forestall further protests.

It worked.


	2. The Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit more discussion, the scene commences.

Vaughn only had more questions in the morning. At breakfast, he sprung them on August. It seemed important that there be as little miscommunication as possible. 

August shyly mumbled his answers; less comfortable here than in the other world of their shared bed. Still, he accepted the reassurance that this was so he could get everything he needed out of this experience.

Toward the middle of the day, August appeared to deliver Vaughn a smoked-rakk sandwich to the back office where he was working.

He folded his arms once he set it on the desk and whispered. “Hey so… tonight, don’t use my name… at all… when we’re in the thick of it.” 

Vaughn’s voice stayed soft in response. “Got it. No names. Only roles. Daddy and Honeyboy.” 

August looked away towards the door, “Cool. I just… I want to be outside myself. You know?”

“Yeah… I get it. I’m really stoked by how much you’re trusting me on this. I hope I can be effective enough for you in spite of being… so... small.” His face fell a bit. 

“Aw don’t go doing that.” August chided, no stranger to his boyfriend’s occasional bouts of low self esteem. “Daddy isn’t an _age_ or a _height_ and we _both_ know your ability to throw my ass around is unquestioned. Daddy’s just an _attitude_.” 

Vaughn smiled, “That is true.”

“So none of that short guy ‘woe is me’ shit.”

“Okay, okay.” Vaughn grinned. 

“Now I better get back to the front of the house.” 

Vaughn beamed, “Thank you.” He leaped up to his feet, insistent on getting a kiss before letting August go back to his work. 

As the day wore on both of them became distinctly nervous though for reasons that were entirely different. 

For August, it was the natural anxiety that came from preparing himself for an intense scene. This mingled with the fear he always had of his own vulnerability when submitting to someone else. He had spent a lifetime in building up an image of himself and being submissive still sometimes seemed at odds with that. 

The day drinkers were scant throughout the afternoon, leaving him time to stew in thought about the fact that he was ever closer to the hour of his disassembly. 

Nervous or not, he knew being broken down was what he craved; an itch that he had never trusted anyone to scratch.

He could still call it off if he changed his mind. It was the funny thing about power exchange. In the end, the power was always his. Vaughn was every bit the slave to his needs. 

Vaughn’s fear was that of any loving dominant who desired to give their dear sub what he needs without undue harm. He still had niggling concerns that this could go sideways. 

In addition, he had a brief flare of anxiety over what to wear. In the end, he settled on blue jeans and a close fitting, black T-shirt with the sleeves cut off to put his biceps on display. Since he could once again pull his hair back into a small ponytail after growing it out for months, he did that. Last, he threaded on his heaviest leather belt and psyched himself up while waiting for August to be ready for him. 

August took his time to shower and groom himself, lingering at every step too long. A part of him questioned why he needed this with no proper answer coming to him. He just knew he wanted to experience controlled chaos so he might avoid the genuine kind.

When he returned to the bedroom, he saw the white Y front underwear laid out for him on the bed and snorted. “You’re kidding me,” he said aloud, even though he was alone. When Vaughn said he was putting out underwear for he assumed they would be sexy. After putting them on he found they made his package and ass look gorgeous, but they were clinging and uncomfortable. 

He stepped into his jeans, yanking them up and fastening the button and fly while sucking in a breath. They fit tighter than he remembered. It stood to reason as he ate better and more often nowadays.

A solid purple T-shirt and a pair of socks later and he decided he was as ready as he would ever be. 

He called Vaughn to whisper, “I’m ready, Daddy.” He hung up the line.

That one word made Vaughn’s entire body tingle. With a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and drew himself up as tall as he could manage to stomp to the bedroom. 

He threw open the door dramatically and stepped in to find August sitting on the edge of the bed, head hung as he looked at the floor. 

There was less performance anxiety than he had suspected there would be. As he stepped into the room, his expression hardened and he said with his smuggest lilt. “What a sorry-looking boy. What do you have to say for yourself?”

August did not lift his head, nor did he speak. 

Vaughn walked straight to him and snatched his bearded chin and jerked his head up so they were eye to eye. “You look at me when I’m talking to you, Honeyboy.” 

He complied, but said nothing, lips drawn tight into a frown. 

“I am extremely disappointed in your behavior of late. You have been disobedient and disrespectful. I plan on getting a good handle on that right now.” He withdrew the hand so he could fold his arms. 

August swallowed and mumbled, “I’m sorry, Daddy.” His stomach went a little weak, but that did not stop his erection from throbbing to life.

Vaughn played it cool, “Glad to hear it, but that doesn’t get you out of the good, hard spanking you’ve earned yourself this time.”

August whined in a way that was unlike him. 

“You’re sorry now but you had no trouble running around, doing what daddy told you not to do.” It was a generic punishment pretext, but it did not need to be more. 

“It won’t happen again.”

“I’ll make sure of that.” He pinched August by the unpierced earlobe and tugged it upward ordering, “Up,” until the man stood. 

August followed where he was lead, trying to keep the strain off his earlobe by being compliant. “Ow… _Daddy_ ! Come _on_.” 

Vaughn led him before the long rectangular mirror mounted on to the wall. “Bend over and put your palms on either side of the mirror. Stick that butt out for me and don’t move a muscle.” 

August’s expression had turned to a pout, but he bent forward at the waist and a little at the knees and did as he was told, leaving him forced to stare at his own face. It was uncomfortable, which registered as being the point. 

Their eyes met in the glass, “To show you how serious I am, we're going to start out with the belt.” His hand rubbed over each cheek, pinching at the meatiest portion through the tight denim.

August’s face flushed as he looked at this reflection, but he stayed still.

Vaughn slid his belt out of the loops loud enough to make a sound, and it gratified him to see August’s shoulders tighten. With the buckle in his hand, he wound it around his hand to give him the right amount of length. He thoroughly enjoyed the motion of measuring his swing before snapping the belt hard across both cheeks of his ass with a delicious slapping sound. 

August glared at his own reflection, but did not otherwise react.

Vaughn knew this would be more menacing than painful, but still delivered the 10 licks with only a small space of rest between them.

August stared sullenly at himself. It did not hurt all that much given how tight his ass was crammed into these jeans, but looking at himself in this context was humiliating. It put him in his place and he hated and loved it in equal measure. He held the position even after the 10th blow fell. No reason to keep making Daddy angrier. 

“Stand up… but no rubbing.” Vaughn kept his voice stern with just a small hint of smug superiority.

“Yes, Daddy.” August muttered as he straightened. He jammed his hands into his pockets to try to make his erection less evident as he stared at the floor. 

“I’ve got something better than the belt for the main attraction.” Vaughn set the belt on the top of the dresser before opening the top drawer to withdraw a paddle. Made from a 1/4th inch thick, solid piece of polycarbonate plastic tinted a chrome color and bearing several holes with beveled edges, it was an attractive toy. The skag leather-wrapped grip made it comfortable to hold in his hand.

August grimaced as he glanced up, “Aww, not that one.” His stomach lurched. The plastic paddle was already notorious between the two of them for being the implement he found least bearable for vigorous use.

“Oh yes, this one. Because I know how much it hurts. Just be glad we’re not ready to use it... yet.” 

August huffed and looked away as Vaughn dragged the armless chair from the room’s corner to the spot near the end of the bed.

He laid the paddle itself on the mattress before he lowered himself into the seat and patted his lap. “Come here, Honeyboy. Over daddy’s knee you go.” 

August crept forward, hunched over in embarrassment. “Do I have to?” 

Vaughn looked up into his eyes and said, “Don’t make me come get you, boy.” 

August sighed, but bent himself over Vaughn’s knees at the unspecified threat, placing his palms on the rug. His face felt like it was burning. 

Vaughn took his time stroking the worn seat of his jeans, caressing over the fabric a moment before he lifted his hand to slap him. 

August, embarrassed more than pained, submitted to the spanking. He figured it was hurting Vaughn’s hand as much as it was hurting his butt, but Daddy was making a point. His cock was rock hard and he couldn’t help squirm for the friction against Vaughn’s beefy thighs.

After a dozen smacks, Vaughn reached underneath his boy for the button of his jeans and popped it open before unzipping the fly. His hand palmed over the bulge of Augusts’ crotch afterwards.

August let slip a soft and needy whine at the touch, though it turned to one of dismay as the hand withdrew to grab him by his waistband and peel the jeans down exposing his tight, white underwear clad ass.

Vaughn grinned in pleasure at how pink August’s thighs were in contrast to the white underwear. 

August moaned in embarrassment as the realization dawned that he would drag this out for maximum humiliation. That thought left him as Vaughn’s palm cracked down. He could feel it more acutely with the jeans at his ankles. 

Vaughn picked up his pace, enjoying the sight of his sexy boyfriend being slowly stripped of his dignity. He lay a foundation of slaps across the backs of both thighs.

August gritted his teeth and his eyes shut tight. It was still bearable, but the pleasant edge to it was fading fast, replaced by a stinging burn. 

Vaughn felt a small jolt of malicious glee, grabbing him by the waistband of his underwear and wedging it up his ass to expose his cheeks for direct attention.

August whined low, “Daddy, please… No.” 

Vaughn shushed him and gave him another dose of 10 stinging slaps. 

August jolted at the pain and grunted. “I’m sorry daddy! I won’t be a bad boy anymore.”

“You’re not a bad boy. You just do bad things… and when you do, daddy needs to spank you.” Vaughn punctuated his sentence by picking up the paddle and swatting him with it with a good amount of force. 

August bucked hard over Vaughn’s knee. “Argh!” He wanted to be a good boy and stay put, but that thing hurt so much. 

It was an enjoyable sight for Vaughn, “Now I’m getting through to you. Well, let’s just… set this back aside for the moment.” He put the paddle on the bed, knowing he must restrain his boy now or he will thrash himself right onto the floor.

August deflated in a sigh of relief before his underwear was pulled down to join his jeans and pleaded, “No. Please, daddy.” 

Vaughn paused a moment, taking time to look at the redness and marks he’d wrought on his lover and rub him with a soothing hand. “I think you’re having trouble keeping still so Daddys’ going to help you.” 

August huffed. He didn’t know what that meant, but it would not be pleasant

Vaughn slid his right leg out from underneath his lover and wrapped it around both of August’s legs so he could hold him pinned over one knee and cut off his ability to wiggle free.

That done, he took August by the wrist and maneuvered with care so it would be behind his back where he could not interfere with the punishment. 

With a renewed desperation, August begged. “Please don’t paddle me. I won’t screw up again.” His shoulders tensed. This position left him ass up and in awe of how well controlled he was.

Vaughn stroked his neck, and murmured, “You know once Daddy’s decided you’re getting a paddling I don’t change my mind. I also don’t want you to make promises you can’t keep. We all screw up sometimes. You know I love you, don’t you?”

“I do, Daddy.” he relaxed a little at the small affection. He wanted it. He needed it. 

Every time he said the word, it went straight to Vaughn’s dick. This had never been his particular kink before, so how erect it made him was shocking. Maybe it was the breathy yet somehow still gravely way August said it.

“Do you love me?” 

“So much, Daddy. I’m so sorry.” 

“I know.” Vaughn grinned as he switched the hand holding August’s hand pinned to his back so he could pick up the paddle. “Ready, Honeyboy?

August’s legs remained pinned by his tight jeans, and his T-shirt was bunched half way up his back. The feeling of being so exposed overwhelmed him until he hung his head and whimpered at the anticipation. His brain said no, but his lips said, “Yes, Daddy.” He gripped the chair leg with his free arm. 

Vaughn feared for a second he might come untouched. The power over this hunk of a man went to his head like a strong cocktail. He rubbed the blade of the paddle over marked skin, occasionally tapping it ominously before laying on a sturdy blow across the middle of his ass. Then another. Then another. Without rest or space, he laid on five solid swats of the unyielding paddle. 

August yelped in pain. Trapped between Vaughn’s muscular thighs, all he could do was kick his feet to no avail.

The pause between sets of five was not long, but it gave August enough time to gasp for air and composure. “Daddy Please,” August pleaded in desperation, “No… no more.”

Vaughn ignored him to swing the paddle over every inch of his backside, down to his sit spots and thighs, as he applied three more sets of five. “This is for your own good. You need to learn your lesson.” 

August struggled hard for the freedom to get away from the burning pain building in him, but he was utterly caught up in Vaughn’s control. He started breathing hard through his nose, along with more frequent yelps and cries. 

Vaughn could see how close he was bringing him to the breaking point. With a deep breath, he gave August a last reprieve in the form of a good press and rub from the cool side of the paddle. He was certain he had him where he wanted him. 

August breathed hard, hissing at the touch of the paddle but clinging to the slight relief it provided. At this moment, so deep in the submissive headspace, he did not want this to continue, but Daddy made the rules. 

“Tell me you will be my good boy from now on.” Vaughn’s voice was serious. 

August whined high and said, “Ooh, Daddy, I’ll be a good boy. I promise.” 

“That’s what I expect from you.” After a solemn breath, Vaughn resumed the punishing blows. There were no sets, just a steady fall of the paddle drumming August ever closer to tears. 

“No!” He protested several times, thrashing hard but unable to free himself. He didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. It hurt so much. He couldn’t take it. For all the protests, he never spoke the words that would end it. 

The bedroom had been soundproofed when they had redone it a few months back, which Vaughn now knew had been the right call as August gave to the pain at long last in with a long keening wail. He finished the paddling with four more good blows.

August had been clear. It wasn’t enough to make him weep. He wanted a good long cry.

Vaughn tossed the paddle on the bed and finished with more palm swats to keep the fire going with less damage. The battered skin felt hot against his palm, which lit up into a warm, familiar pain. 

August wailed like he knew no difference. He let his head hang and wept, beautifully broken with no fight left in him.

Though he would never fully understand why August wanted this, Vaughn gave it to him until he knew both of them were at their limit and the urge to comfort him became too strong. 

He let go of August’s pinned arm to let his Honeyboy cry it out over his lap, shoulders and back wracked in big heaving sobs. With a soothing hand on his back under his shirt, Vaughn said, “You did so good, Honeyboy... Daddy is so proud of you.” He lifted his leg to free both of August’s. His lover sank onto the floor between his legs where he grabbed him under his arms to pull him close. 

Freed from constraints of what a man is or has to be, August cried out his hurt. His arms wrapped around Vaughn's waist to cling desperately.

Vaughn engulfed him in his arms and held tight. “It’s okay. Daddy’s got you.” 

August was so desperate in his need for reassurance, holding Vaughn so tight it hurt.

Vaughn kissed the top of his head, rubbing a hand up his back while the other cupped the nape of his neck. “Daddy’s going to make it all better. You just get all that out of your system.” 

August nodded against Vaughn’s chest and sniffled; soaking up all the comfort provided to him. He was safe and loved in the arms of the one he trusted most. He was okay. 

“Take all the time you need.” He kept soothing him until August had calmed enough to pull back. 

August made a face at how wet he had made the front of Vaughn’s shirt. 

“Don’t you worry about that, that’s Daddy’s job.” Vaughn said with calm dominance. He pulled off his own shirt before grabbing August’s by the hem to pull it free. “We don’t need these.” He smiled with warmth at his red eyed lover and dabbed his wet face with his own shirt. 

August sniffled and gathered himself to speak. “Thank you, Daddy.” He took the shirt from Vaughn, looking like a beautiful mess while he dabbed his face.

Vaughn kept one hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. He felt such a mix of arousal and guilt at how pretty August looked crying. “Are you ready to stand? I can get you on your feet so we can get those pants off.” 

August nodded his head; taking the help to his feet. He braced himself on the chair, hissing as he stepped out jeans.

Vaughn pulled his socks off as well, tossing the lot toward the hamper before walking August over to the bed. “Lie down on your stomach.” 

Sniffling, August climbed into the bed as he was told. He wiped his face on the shirt. 

“Good boy. Daddy’s just grabbing a couple things. I’ll be right there.” He gathered the tube of lubricant and a towel. These were set on the bed.

August kept his face buried in the shirt, waiting

Vaughn climbed into bed still in his jeans and crawled close to his boy. Gentle fingers stroked at the blond’s scarred and tattooed back. He couldn’t help but grin as his hand moved lower to touch the red marks.

The pain was radiant. August’s entire backside was aching. He moaned at the touch.

Vaughn reclined next to him and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before draping an arm around him and pulling him onto his side so that they were spooning with the larger man as the little spoon. 

Melting back against him, August whimpered, “Ohhh Daddy.” 

Vaughn reached around to rub and grope at his bare chest and kiss the side of his neck. 

With a voice that still sounded raw when he spoke, August said, “Daddy, mark me. Please.” 

“Yeah? You want me to show everyone you belong to me?” Vaughn bit him hard, rolling the skin between his teeth.

August snarled, though it thrilled him. “Oh fuck.” 

Vaughn ground his stiffening cock up against August’s ass and played with his pierced nipple while biting and sucking on his neck. He crooned into his ear, “Why don’t you turn around and give Daddy a kiss.”

He wasted no time in flipping himself over to press his lips against Vaughn’s lip for a long, sensual kiss. It only took a few moments before his hands were unfastening Daddy’s pants. 

Vaughn broke the kiss, chuckling. “Not wasting any time, hm?”

His eyes were still red from crying as he looked into Vaughn’s, “I want you so bad.” He pulled the jeans and boxers down Vaughn’s, narrow hips and pulled them off his legs.

Vaughn folded his arms behind his head. His cock was at attention. “I love how desperate you are for daddy’s dick.”

August blushed. His own jutting erection proved it. “Please daddy.” 

“Why don’t you give me a petty show. Saddle up, reverse cowboy. Ride me.” 

He bit his lower lip and muttered, “Yes, Daddy.”

Vaughn just lay there to relax. Being the Dom had its advantages.

August picked up the lube and squirted it into his palm, before pumping his hand up and down the length of Vaughn’s shaft. 

With a soft moan of delight Vaughn said, “Oh good boy.”

In a flash August was straddling Vaughn’s hips, facing away from him. He reached behind himself and guided Vaughn’s substantial cock up against his ass and sank gradually down to take it in with a fluttering sigh. 

Vaughn enjoyed the sight of August’s reddened, bruising ass cheeks as he bottomed out on his erection. It felt insanely good, “Oh… that’s… so effing hot. That’s my good boy. Mmm bounce for Daddy, Honeyboy.” 

August grunted from deep within his throat and lifted his hips up only to sink back down again. It took him a few more bounces to find a rhythm. 

Vaughn moaned, “Yes… yeah, Just like that.” It was delightful to watch the obscene jiggle of August’s ass on every bounce, but the long stretch of his tattooed back just as lovely It filled him with warmth to see his name spelled out in bold letters with native Pandoran flowers surrounding the lettering on August’s shoulder that covered over evidence of his old life.

August had never wanted to please Vaughn more than in this moment. His own cock was bobbing, ignored, as he ground down against his lover. His own hands braced on Vaughn’s legs for balance while he pushed back up to sink back. He was unrestrained in his moaning, but the pleasure mingled with the pain was too much to keep in.

Vaughn just took it all in, resting with his arms still behind his head. “Good boy… you are so beautiful. I’m so proud that you’re mine.” 

August was a whore for this praise, working his hips expertly with wanton abandon.

This could not go on long like this without driving Vaughn to a quick orgasm. He gripped his lover’s hips to stop him. “Off. You did a magnificent job, but it’s my turn.” Wasting no time, Vaughn threw him onto his back. He grabbed a hold of his long legs and bent them back to fold him up like a deck chair for deep access. 

August grabbed his legs to keep them in position and bit his lip. 

Vaughn hovered over August for a moment before leaning down to kiss his lips once before pushing his way back into him and fucking him hard. He used one arm to hold himself up and the other to wrap around August’s neglected cock, to stroke it in time to his pounding thrusts.

To August it was agony and ecstasy commingled. Every problem was distant. All that existed was now was the pair of them, joined in pain and pleasure. 

Vaughn liked this much better with his face close to August’s looking into his eyes as he made love to him. He could see the absolute need in those bright blue eyes. “You don’t come until daddy comes.” He squeezed his cock hard for emphasis. 

August whined, “Yes, daddy.” He was already so close, unsure if he could. For Daddy, he would try.

Vaughn was close and closer with every frenzied thrust. 

Undone, August turned into a writhing mess of need, dying for release. Paradoxical tears spilled down his sharp cheekbones. 

Vaughn thrust into him hard; his cock erupting in in climax. Stunned for a moment he only briefly was distracted from jerking his lover to completion. 

August sobbed in pleasure as he came into Vaughns hand just moments later with his dick buried deep within him, filling him with his cum. His hands free, he grabbed Vaughn by the face to kiss him.

They parted when Vaughn climbed to the side of him to help him stretch his legs out before using the towel to wipe himself off and giving August a quick clean up. He was eager to hold him. 

Head empty of anything except the hazy afterglow, August lay still, just breathing.

When Vaughn finished, he grabbed a light blanket and draped it over him before sliding next to the blond and holding him. The silence stood for several minutes and they just breathed together. When both seemed calm, he asked “How are you doing, tiger?”

“I’m good.” August said with a rough voice and eyes closed. “Thank you, babe. You listened to me. I gave you shit about asking too many questions, but feel _heard_.” 

“Good. You’re not too sore? Need any first aid? An ice bag?” 

“Nah.” He chuckled under his breath. “The soreness after is one of the best parts.” 

“Would you say you’re properly rebooted then?” 

August chuckled, “Uh, huh.” 

Vaughn shifted to look at him more. This was not the time for the debriefing, but he could not contain himself. “I was into that, like… _way_ more than I thought I would be. The whole thing. Kinda thought I’d feel too mean to push you past your limits like that, but it was… honestly, pretty hot. There’s a different kind of energy to Daddy.” 

With a tranquil smile, August said, “I’m glad it worked for you, too. You were really… good. Highly effective. I think that was the word you used earlier.”

“Next time you need to talk to Daddy, tell me if you’ve been a good boy or bad boy… and we’ll know where to go from there, won’t we?” 

August planted his face against Vaughn’s chest to hide his face. 

Beaming a smile, Vaughn teased while hugging him close, “You’re so cute when you’re shy _right_ after I’ve power drilled the daylights out of you.” 

“Shut up.” August laughed and pulled away. “I will murder you.” 

“That’s just the dehydration talking. Let’s get you some electrolytes and some supper. How about you lay on the couch and I’ll feed you and ply you with drinks?” He rolled off the side of the bed to look for wherever his underwear had gotten to. 

“I think I can lay around and get waited on, but… are you sure you don’t want me to serve you after all your hard work?”

Vaughn smiled, “No need. Daddy wants you to relax now.” He winked before stepping into his boxers, “Go run a cold shower on your butt and then join me.” 

In that case he might as well get extra spoiled, “Will you bring me a shower beer?” He heaved himself out of the bed to a burst of renewed pain in his glutes and forced his legs to carry him towards the bathroom. 

“Coming right up,” Vaughn said as he watched him go. 

“Thank you Daddy,” he drawled in return from the hallway before closing the bathroom door behind himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Covid life and an emergency surgery fucked me up but I'm still kickin'. 
> 
> If you've ever read my work and kudo'd it I love you. If you've ever commented, I adore you. <3


End file.
